


Give me your love

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have amnesia and you say you're my best friend, but I keep on forgetting and thinking we're lovers AU </p><p>(A prompt I found on tumblr, that I unfortunately can't remember where and who prompted it..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me your love

"How long until he wakes up, you think?" The voice that woke me up, sounds familiar, and for a second I wonder why and how there's supposedly more people in my bedroom than me and him, or if he's talking to himself.

"'m awake" I mumble softly, my eyes flutter open, and I can't help but smile slightly at the man in front of me. He's even more gorgeous than I can even remember.

"Liam .. Oh my God.. Wow! I was so worried.." His eyes starting to water slightly, as he's about to cry.

"Don't worry about me, babe. 'm fine, really. Well, my head hurt a little, but.."

" _Ba-babe_?" He squeaked, looking both terrified and confused at the same time.

"Yeah? I always call you babe, baby. You know that."

"You never told me you were exclusive.." A new voice slightly scares me, but there's a sense of humour in his voice.

"We are!" I say, locking my eyes at Niall, probably giving him heart-eyes. At least, I hope I do. The last time I gave him heart-eyes, he gave me the best kiss in the history of the world.

".. Best friend.." Niall murmurs. "We're not dating."

"Haha, very funny Niall." I smile brightly at him, holding my hands out for him to give me cuddles.

"Why are you acting so weird, Liam?" The new voice asks, but I don't really care. I just want Niall, and for this stranger to go away. Mainly because Niall still isn't cuddling with me.

"I'll call his doctor to see if there's something he hasn't told us," Niall murmurs.

"Please, don't leave me, babe.. Niall baby, please? Why can't _he_ do it? I want you here with me." The two of them gave me weird stares for a while, before Niall left for just a second before he returned with a piece of paper in his hands. Giving the man the piece of paper.

"Come cuddle with me?" I ask, and there it was again. They're sharing looks again. "Babe?" I try again. "Cuddle?"

"Ask his doctor why he's acting so weird," Niall murmurs before he slid the paper into the man's hand and then he got into bed with me. I immediately sigh comfortably, and snuggle into his warm body.

"Liam? You never acted so.. Weird before.. How's your head?"

"I'm fine.. And it feels like it's been ages since I last held you close.." I murmur, gently and briefly ghosting my lips over his cheek.

"We-we're not dating, Liam.. We're mates. Best mates, true, but we're not.. As close as you seem to think.. We've only known each other for 10 months.."

"You always crack me up Niall.. I love you.." I snuggle closer to him, as I feel my eyes drooping slightly and I feel myself falling asleep, with a big smile on my face.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Mum, Dad, Nicola and Ruth, this is Niall."

After their initial "Hi Niall, nice to meet you" bit, I decided to properly introduce Niall. Especially when my mother decided to ask such a stupid question. "So Niall, how do you know Liam?"

"Well, we met at work, and .." Niall started, but I cut him off.

"Niall's my boyfriend. I love him." Never have my family seemed so shocked. Niall shook his head.

"Liam, I told you before, we're not boyfriends, we're not lovers.. It's just your amnesia acting up again."

"Amnesia?" Dads voice is hoarse.

"Yeah.. He was in an accident and bumped his head. Don't worry, his memory is almost the same as it was, apart from the fact he thinks we're dating."

"We _are_ dating, Niall." I say, as I feel my eyes start to water. "Why do you always deny me? Don't you love me anymore?" Tears were rolling down my cheeks now, but I ignored them.

"I'm sure Niall still loves you, honey." My mum says, giving Niall a look I've never seen before.

"O-of course," Niall murmurs, as he puts his hands around my waist, and gently dries my cheeks with his fingertips. A blush fills his cheeks, and I gently cup his face. "You're so beautiful.." I whisper into his ear, and peck his cheek.

Niall clears his throat before he murmurs ever so softly, just for my ears, "And you're very handsome, Liam."

After we sort of just gaze into each other's eyes, and I drown a little bit, Niall says out of the blue. "I'll just go and talk to your mother for a little bit. I'll be right back.."

I don't really mean to, but I follow Niall into the area he went to talk to my mum.

"I think maybe Liam will get his memory back quicker if you just play along with him, Niall."

"But.. He'd hate me when he remembers that we're not together.."

"Of course he won't hate you. I can tell he's already very fond of you, Niall."

"I'm quite fond of him too," Niall says, and then it hits me more than ever. Niall probably haven't even come out as gay, and me 'pressuring' him into to come out as my boyfriend.. I decide to talk him soon, alone.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Give me a kiss?" Niall murmurs softly, and I comply completely. I love the way Niall's lips feels on top of mine. As I pull away, Niall gives me a pout. "And another kiss for good luck?"

I give him a huge smile, before I playfully nip at his lips, and gently tease him with my tongue to soothe the little nips. After Niall spoke to my mum, it seems like he's finally comfortable in his own skin. He doesn't correct me as much anymore when I introduce him as my boyfriend, which is nice. He does however protest when I somehow introduce him as my lover.

"Why do you always protest when I say we're lovers?" I pout a little, and I try to give him my best puppy-dog stare. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy you don't protest as much that you're my boyfriend."

"Liam.. Y'know, we _never_ actually, y'know.."

"No? I don't think I do.."

"We.. We've never.. Uh.. _hadsexormadelove_." He blushed profoundly now, like he was embarrassed or something.

"Pardon? I didn't get the last part, you rushed it out so fast I didn't.."

"I object every time you say we're lovers.. Because we haven't .. Done _that_."

"Never? Not even before the accident and amnesia?" I scrunch my face, because his answer confuses me.

"No. Never."

"But.. I clearly remember.. Having, uh, _sex_." I whisper, like it's a naughty word or something. Niall laughs now, clearly because for once, I'm the one who's embarrassed.

"You probably remember that, because it's true. It just wasn't with me." He clearly finds this funny. I don't, however.

"But.. I'd _never_ do that to you.. Cheat, I mean? Oh god, I did, didn't I? I cheated on you.. Oh, I'm so sorry Niall, so sorry.. I don't.. I can't.." I panic, and I think Niall realises that.

"Hey Liam.. Shh.. You didn't cheat on me, okay?"

"But.. All I can remember is being in a relationship with you.. And.. And I clearly remember being intimate with yo.. _someone_ , and if it's not with you, then ..."

"It's okay. We.. We weren't dating.. _then_."

"Oh.. I.. I'm really happy then. So, you want to..?" I wriggle my eyebrows and wink at him. He pales a little, and I wonder why.

"Oh, uhm.. I-I need to get ready for work. Ki-kiss before I need t-to go?" He stutters and blushes.

"As many kisses as you'd like," I whisper and give a content sigh as our lips softly touches. "I love you Niall." I whisper against his lips, and he sort of freezes.

"Oh.. Uh.. Umm.. L-love you t-too."

 

xXxXxX

 

Flashbacks keep hitting me, and all of a sudden every memory is all there. Like, I know why Niall was so reluctant to admit that we're boyfriends or lovers, when reality said we were _just friends_. Well, not anymore.. I mean, I think my amnesia was just my head and heart way of telling me that I really had fallen in love with Niall. I remember Danielle and Sophia. I remember meeting Niall. I remember falling in love with Niall, even if I had girlfriends. I remember Niall coming out to me. And I remember I had to fight the urge to kiss him.

\--

**Flashback**

 

_"I need to tell you something." Niall looked nervous, and I wondered why._

_"You know you can tell me anything and everything under the sun, Niall." I reassure him, patting his back softly._

_"Yeah.. Just, please don't freak out.. and please don't hate me? Promise me you'll never hate me?"_

_"I promise." I nodded. I could never hate Niall. Even if he admitted to the worst crime of all - I'd never hate him._

_"I'm gay."_

_"Oh?"_

_"..and I .. might find you very attractive."_

_"Oh.."_

_I know I look shocked, and for a teeny tiny second, I almost lean forward and kiss him. I don't. I however say the stupidest thing ever. "I'm straight."_

 

**Flashback over**

\--

"Liam? You home?" Niall's sweet voice echoes through the flat we share.

"In the study."

I can hear his feet padding on the floor, and I panic a little bit. Niall could always read me like an open book.

"What are you doing?" He asks, smiling brightly at me.

"Nothing, babe. Just thinking about how much I love you."

"Oh. Yeah, well, your sisters are coming tonight for dinner. I thought I was going to be your chef. What are you in the mood for?"

"Pizza?" Everyone loves pizza, right?

"Pizza? Like, just pizza?"

Niall's face is adorable, and when he scrunched his nose up and down like the cute bunny that he is, I let out a giggle.

"Or whatever you want to cook. You know I'm not picky." I peck his cheeks, and his lips, before I give him an Eskimo-kiss.

"But your sisters.. What do they like?"

"Ruth is a vegetarian.."

"Okay, I only know one vegetarian dish by heart. I suppose I can do that one.." Niall mumbles.

"Nicola is the biggest fish lover though.. And you know I love my meat. You, however, love chicken.. So why don't you make your speciality, chicken korma?"

"None of your sisters would like that.." He gives me eyes of confusion.

"No, but I do, and so do you.." I laugh again, and gently kiss his lips. "I love you, Niall."

"I love you, Liam. Even if you're weird."

"Weird how?" My voice is an octave higher than normal, as I try to calm myself down.

"What's wrong, Liam?" Niall sounds and looks so worried, and I try to give him a comforting smile. "You know you can tell me everything, Liam." He gives me a peck on my lips, and I revel in the tingles and feeling it gives me whenever he gives me affection like this.

"I, uh, I remember."

"Remember what?" His voice is hoarse, but not in the good way.

"I remember that we, uh, just used to friends.." I see that Niall pales, and he sort of steps back to get out of my space. I try to get him back, so I can hold him, explain.

"Do you hate me? I told your mum you would, but she figured I should just.. Play along with you. I'm sorry, I really am."

"I don't hate you. I love you." I try to put my lips onto his, but he squeaks as he jumps away from me.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"So.. Your constant whining of being my boyfriend and my lover.. Was that you wanted me to be? For real?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I meant it. I love you Niall James Horan, and I'd be delighted to call you my boyfriend and lover."

"Well, when you put it like that, Liam James Payne.. It'd be my pleasure to be your boyfriend and lover rolled into one."

The kiss we gave each other set off fireworks that I've never felt before.

"Wow.. Did you feel that, babe?" I murmur against his lips, pecking them again.

"Yeah.. Fireworks.. 'Cause, y'know, it's our first real kiss."

As he let me explore his mouth and claim it as mine, I think about what he said. And I realise it's true. Even though we've kissed when I had amnesia, Niall was probably scared to put his heart _really_ into it. Now, both our hearts and minds are into it, and I keep on thinking how lucky I am. Niall was finally mine, and I was his. I always have been, even when I didn't know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to those who might wait for 'dream a little dream (of me)' or 'I run (to you)'. I'll try my best and get them updated soon(ish)..


End file.
